The Friend of the Gods
by Fairy of stories
Summary: Inspired by the fanfic "Ghost of the north" comes my fanfic about a retired celestial being who affect the story of Westeros.


When she entered the realm there was just a single tree in the northern land.

"They said that they would have everything ready. Was this what it meant? A single weirwood tree? Geez, they have to be joking. It's not funny you guys!", she yelled up to the sky. "Oh, well at least there is gotta be a spring here somewhere in the north…"

* * *

Thousands of thousands of years have passes by since I arrived here after my retirement.

One of my friends apparently created small looking creatures that would never look older than fifteen. Sometimes I wondered if he had a fetish for young children and shook the disgusting thought out from my head. They were a fun bunch to hang around with. For some reason they treated me as their Mother and I was even offered a lot of things. Of course I am afraid from my jealous friends so I simply took the children's offerings and took them to my friends as we dined and ate, celebrating joy and happiness while still having the suffering and pain in the back in our minds.

The children that would later be called the Children of the Forests took care of the forest which was their home and their duty. Then the men from across the sea arrived in search of more land of expanding whatever little grand idea they had. They were called the First Men. Immediately the men became afraid of the non-human looking creatures and saw them as a threat. They didn't speak the same language so that became a barrier between them. At first the children didn't mind them but the First Men began to ruin their forests and also killing their kin. The children could no longer withstand the power of men. They asked the Gods for help and help they got. They received knowledge of an effective way of getting rid of the men. The children were naive to believe my friends so easily. I watched them kidnap one of the First Men and turn him into an ice-zombie. His heart was cold and therefore no consciousness was left within him. More like him were created. The descendants of the First Men tried to fight them off but since they also were in conflict with each other team work became their fall. Then a hero rose among the descendants and pushed the ice-zombies towards the north. At the same time another man took the opportunity of building a wall with the help of giants. The hero did his best and gave enough time for the wall to be built and enchanted with magic. The ice-zombies could have gone around the wall through travelling the seas. I guess that thought never crossed the Children of the forests.

The Children of the Forests were too filled with vengeance for me to be able to stay in the place I had grown fond off. I took the seeds of the weirwood tree leaving. Some children begged me to stay but the majority were already filled with too much hate and vengeance. The ones who wished to follow me continued to do so and I traveled south with them. The ice-zombies attacked us but they cannot handle my warmth.

Some of the humans that were left on the wrong side of the wall joined my travelling and got along quite well with the children of the Forests.

Like I had promised the humans I took them to the other side of the wall. Height? It was nothing when you could fly. Magic? It was nothing when you were magic itself. I used my powers to fly over my followers. Once we were on the other side of the wall some people who had sworn to guard the wall the descendants of the last hero and Bran the builder met us and they thought we were enemy. With a little persuasion that did involved some rage from me the men let us live peacefully. We settled down near the west sea so that the descendants could have easier access to trade. My little followers got along so well with each other that a mixed race was born. They looked human most of them but they lived longer and they had gifts for making plants grow. Our land was to be part of the Starks which was the agreement I had with the ones ruling this area of the land. That did not mean that I would let them put a leash on us. Appearance wise we were a part of them but in truth we didn't really need to listen to the ruling Starks.

Centuries passed by and I've already buried my old friends as their memories were stored inside books. Books that were later placed beneath the weirwood tree.

Then the Andals invasion happened and well there a few conflicts here and there but they all soon settled down when when Rhaenys, Aegon and Visenya arrived to unite all the kingdoms into one.

Fun fact: Aegon proposed to me. I rejected him while also warning him that keeping the blood pure in his family would damage the descendants even more. Because this world didn't have access to such technology yet, and I wouldn't force it to, I couldn't really explain it in a way for him to understand. Because in order to do so he has to believe in germs and DNA. He couldn't take the reject so he tried to force me and I showed him that whatever he had I could take away from him within in a split second. Those Targaryen children finally decided to leave us be but continued to visit Castleend (OldCastle) to play with me. Torrhen would sometimes join us. I liked that guy.

More centuries but I continued to look over Castleend. My weirwood tree stood tall and proud and looked like a serial killer during the night. Meanwhile the descendants of my friends pretty much focused on how to live day by day. We were a peaceful lot. Our home had good infrastructure, clean air and good laws. That did not mean that the other northerners didn't try to take over Castleend. Did they think my powers were a joke? Let's see when there is nothing of their land and there is only bones left from their bodies. Famine, draught and disease were my special capabilities.

* * *

Rickard remembered when he was just a boy and came to Castleend for the first time. The feeling he had was just like when he had then. Excitement. He brought his children here to in order to see if one of the swords masters here would take them in and train. He didn't mean to insult Jon Arryn. He was his friend and he could teach them very well but Rickard also knew that Jon Arryn had his own duties in the Eyrie. Besides the swordplay that was taught here was one of the best ones.

He arrived to the Flower Square and saw the giant weirwood tree as some Mixians went inside and outside of there while greeting the guards. Mixians was what they called the mixed raced of the Free Folks and the Children of the Forest. While they had human feature they had unnatural haircolour. Green hair colour was the most common. They also had a bit of green on their skin but you wouldn't see it if you didn't take a closer look. Mixians had a gift for hearing trees talking. Furthermore their founder was a woman yet also not a woman. For he had been told from his father that she had been living far longer than the First Men. She was perhaps even older than the first weirwood tree.

"Father look, its that candy you brought us last time", Benjen said pointing at a store.

"There's no time for that", he reminded himself and walked towards the weirwood tree with his children while the rest of their men went to the castle of house Stark owned in Castleend. It was easy to spot it. The castle was smaller in comparison to the one in Winterfell but it was enough to host everyone on his journey.

He and his children walked inside the weirwood tree. It was just as he remembered. A giant whole in the middle of the room that only could be crossed by a bridge. On both sides of the bridge stairs spiraled downwards to what seemed to be an endless bottom yet because of the lights you could see all the way. Mixians and also Free Folks as well as normal northerners looked for the books they wished to read. All those stories were in fact memories of someones person's life. This way no one would be forgotten. When he had been younger he had actually read the truth about his family. That they had white-walkers blood in their veins. They had ICE in the veins. After that he had been a bit disgusted with himself and that's when he talked with the Wise Lady of Castleend. She simply listened to his feelings and told him. "So, you're ancestors were white-walkers but white-walkers were created from the First Men. Does that mean that you are a First Men or a white walker? No you are you Rickard. Your ancestors made the devil's bargain with the Night Kings not you. You have nothing to feel guilty about. All you have to do is choose which side you will take should they cross the wall". She had soothed his worries with simply those words. Sometimes he did however think that secrets should stay secrets.

"Father can't you just take us to the swordmaster", Lyanna begged. She really did not like books at all.

"I know you are eager but we have to meet the Wise Lady", he said and he led them across the room to another room.

There were no guards guarding that door no matter how much Castleend treasured the Wise Lady. To them the Wise Lady was their Mother, their ancestor, their founder, their leader, the one who is their closes connection to the gods. Some northerners in the beginning took her for being a priestess. She was not a priestess. Not even a holy woman. He laughed that time when his own father told him that the priestess actually encouraged children in the so called "school" to learn about sex. "Sexual education" was what they called it. The rest of the Westeros thought that Castleend had gone mad. The church of the new gods were absolutely enraged after hearing that. Rickard simply thought it would be a good idea of them to simply go to one class that held sex education then maybe they would start embracing it instead of restricting completely. Rickard was sent to school in Castleend as a boy to learn counting, reading (mostly history and reflect over that) and as well swordplay. He intended to send his children here too. Especially Lyanna who was becoming to wild and full of herself. He really did end up spoiling his children.

"Ah, Lord Stark you are here too?", he froze at the sight of Joanna Lannister and Tywin Lannister.

"Yes, I've come for some advice and to drop of my children here for school", he simply said and bowed in front of Lady Wise whose long eyelashes batted and then her eyes was on him.

"I see you've grown old Lord Stark. You were just a boy in puberty when I last saw you", she giggled. "Sit down at the table Lord Stark. It is easier to talk to you face to face".

He took a seat at the round table and his children sat next to him. Joanna smiled kindly at the children while Tywin was a stone-faced as always.

"These are my children: Lyanna, Benjen and Ned", he quickly introduced them.

"Ah, yes. Quite a great combination you have", she teased him. "A shewolf that can never be tamed yet her beauty will attract men that will start wars for her", Lyanna had clearly been offended and was just about to say something her father hushed her. "Benjen… you dream sometimes don't you? Of events to come. Of being a wolf roaming the forests. Of seeing yourself die", the boy looked like he had been caught red-handed and Rickard was a bit disappointed that his son had not confided in him about his gift of sight. "Ned, you look as cold as winter itself but your heart is warmer than the fire Rh'llor. You are the silent wolf of the family and will make a great Lord of Winterfell in the future", Ned was flattered but at the same time confused. His brother Brandon was the heir to Winterfell. Rickard understood from only those words that Brandon would not become the Lord of Winterfell after him. It would be Ned his second son. He wanted to ask why Brandon wouldn't become the Lord of Winterfell but he knew that the Wise Lady would trap him into a bargain like so many times before. It was better to just be content with the information he got.

The Wise Lady's face turned towards Joanna and down to her stomach.

"The child wants to hear his mother's voice. He wants to feel the warmth of his father's hand", she told the Lannisters who looked extremely happy at that.

"Then we shall not disturb you no more Wise Lady", Joanna said and was escorted by her husband to their house in Castleend.

Once the doors had been closed the Wise Lady began to shuffle the cards in her hands.

"Speak with ease Rickard. I may be an elder but I do look younger than you", then the Wise Lady began to rub her shoulder. "Benjen, massage my shoulders please. God those Lannisters are such stiff people. We've been sitting her for almost three hours without even getting up", Rickard encouraged his son to go and stand behind her as his hands began the massage. "Taylor, bring in some snacks! I feel like this talk will be long".

"Then I shall try to keep it short", Rickard said smiling how carefree she was. Lyanna seemed to like her more now. "I intend to enter the Game of Thrones".

"Foolish but I like the fact that you will die", this sarcastic joke really did tick Lyanna off.

"How dare-!".

"Lyanna she meant it sarcastically. Calm down", Rickard frowned. His daughter was too impulsive.

The wise lady put out nine cards.

"It was a good idea that you think of enrolling your children in the school here. For in the future should things stay the same and you go back to Winterfell with them Lyanna will grow up into fine warrior but oblivious to the consequences of her actions. She'll be known as the knight of the laughing tree but only one person would know her real identity. The knight of the laughing tree meets the dragon obsessed with prophecies. He sees the potential in her fighting skills and give her the crown of beauty during the tournament a few years from now. His fiancée will not be happy. Lyanna's relationship with Rhaegar becomes first of friends then evolves into lovers. She runs away with him and marries him in secret. Unfortunately the northerners will think that Lyanna was kidnapped by Rhaegar. Rhaegar had earlier asked for your hand in his father's downfall. Aerys is old and like many in his family due to the diseases in his blood has become mad. Abusing his wife and the fact that Joanna Lannister didn't chose him will make him mad. Burning civilians when he feels knowing: A king answers to no one. Arrogant bastard. Anyway Robert Baratheon, you and your son Brandon shall ride to Kings Landing to kill Rhaegar for kidnapping and raping Lyanna, even if that raping part wasn't true. Your defeat shall be resulted into your heads and your men's heads being put on the spikes for everyone to see. You and all your men shall die fighting to free her never knowing that she went willingly. Robert will win the rebellion against the Targaryens and become a fat king who marries Cersei Lannister but knows nothing but drink and whores. The throne will be indebted to the Ironborn. Ned Stark becomes the head of the house and marries Catelyn Tully instead of Brandon. Before Lyanna dies she gives birth to a boy and a girl but only the boy survives. Ned takes the boy in and disguises him as his bastard leaving Catelyn to bully and torment the little boy for being a bastard. Years later Ned will be beheaded for treason as he found out the truth that Joffrey Baratheon is not Robert's son but the son of Cersei and Jaime Lannister. The treason part was just an excuse for them to get rid of them. His daughter Sansa shall be raped by Joffrey and toyed around by other men. His younger daughter Arya shall become "No One". His oldest son Rob and Catelyn shall seek an alliance with Walder Frey through marriage. During the wedding they will be killed by Walder Frey. Killed because Rob impregnated a woman when they were going to marry him to Walder Frey's daughter. His youngest son Rickon Stark shall be killed after being held hostage by Ramsay Bolton as Jon rides to save his cousin. Benjen shall die saving his nephew Jon from white-walkers. Stark has two problems coming. End up dying at the hands of Lannisters and the other dornish people and also being killed by white-walkers".

Rickard took in all the information and felt his head pounding. His daughter would betray their family for and almost lead their house to a downfall... for love? FOR LOVE!

Lyanna hated the WISE LADY! This lady wasn't wise. SHE KNEW NOTHING OF HER!

"How dare you call me responsible for all this death. In the first place I'm not gonna be interested in a prince. No way", she yelled and stormed outside.

Ned watched his sister go and Benjen only wished that the Wise Lady would tell him soon to stop massaging her.

"Tell us how it can be prevented", Ned was the only calm enough to ask this.

The Wise Lady looked at him.

"Fine but can you pay the price?".

"If I knew what it was", Ned challenged her.

"Marriage to Elia Martell", she simply said.

"They would never accept us", Rickard tried to focus.

"They will if the king says so", she said. "The king may not answer to any human or lesser creatures than him but he shall answer to me".

"What is the price for you help?"

She simply smiled.


End file.
